No Questions Asked
by PunkKity
Summary: He was there when she needed him, no questions asked. WeeVer with mentions of LoVe Rated M just to play it safe.
1. No Questions Asked

**No Questions Asked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am simply writing a fan fiction based on the glorious series Veronica Mars created by Rob Thomas. Has mention of events from 1x20 M.A.D and more specifically 1x21 Trip to the Dentist.**

Helping Carmen was an easy choice, but it was the things that she found out during the case that had her feeling like her world was turning upside down. Her feelings for Logan were making everything a little harder to grasp, that lust she felt was being erased by the facts that were being presented to her. Logan had, had the GHB at Shelley Pomroys and that was where Tad had gotten it. Her stomach churned and she felt the acid rise in the back of her throat at the idea of it possibly being Logan who had slipped the GHB into her drink resulting in her rape. Sitting alone in her car she reaches for her cell phone, usually she would handle this on her own, but she needed to avoid Logan for the time being. Not knowing all the facts about that night made it harder to think with a clear head, and right now her head was anything but clear. No matter what was between them, Logan was suspect number one.

Phone in hand Veronica didn't think twice as she dialed the one person who she knew she could rely on. No questions asked. Her heart pounded for reasons she couldn't explain while she waited for him to answer the phone, as she waited for his familiar deep voice to fill in the silence. "Pick up, come on pick up." She mumbled to herself as she waited ready to hang up she finally heard the ringing stop. "Veronica, you miss me or something?" He asked and she could hear that smug smirk that she knew was on his face. Her heart raced again, this time for an entirely different reason one she couldn't put her finger on at the moment. "Or something, I need a favor."

There was silence on the other end, and she worried for a moment that he was going to say no before she even got to ask him. "What do you need chica?" She let out a breath she hadn't know that she was holding, and Veronica was almost positive she could hear him smirking on the other side. .. "You finally ready for a ride on my big ole' hog?" He asked a wicked note in his voice making her laugh despite herself. "You wish." Veronica said back, a smile finally forming on her lips. "Well spit it out V, I ain't got all day." A sigh left her lips as she tried to word what she was about to ask him properly.

"I need you to keep Logan away from tomorrow at school." She knew that Weevil's dislike for the other would be enough for him to do this for her, not to mention the times he had already stepped between her and Logan. Him destroying her car still fresh in her mind despite their steamy make out sessions. "Aight." Relief flowed through her, making her smile; Veronica knew she could count on Weevil, he may be the leader of the PCHer's but he was loyal to a fault and completely dependable. "Thanks." She said gently into the phone as she held it against her ear. "Don't mention it." That was the end of the conversation, he hung up and she was left with the dial tone in her ear but her stomach wasn't rolling and she felt relieved over the fact that she would have Weevil watching out for her tomorrow.

**The Next Day. **

Veronica walked quickly through the parking lot, doing her best to just get to where she was going without having to deal with anyone, especially Logan. Unfortunately he spotted her and called out to her, she knew that standing him up was going to end up with him trying to talk to her, which is why she had talked to Weevil the night before however she didn't see him anywhere; and Veronica was almost positive she was going to have to deal with Logan. She heard her name again but kept walking, but then he was beside her. "Veronica will you just stop for 2 seconds." Veronica gave him a look and didn't say anything as she did her best to brush past him, and then Weevil was there stepping in front of Logan giving her the opportunity to get away. Her knight in black leather, she would thank him again later.

"When they run away like that, it's kind of a hint they aren't interested." Weevil said looking at Logan a smirk on his lips.

"Look, you don't want to start with me today Paco." Logan said, his face portraying his mood clearly, the smirk on Weevil's lips was replaced by a look of puzzlement. "Are you sure? It was in my day planner under goals." He said that smirk returning as Logan stepped closer to him, giving him a shove. "How is it your business?"

Weevil shrugged his leather clad shoulders. "I'm just looking out for Veronica." Weevil said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was in the clear causing Logan to growl and grabbed at the lapels of his jacket pushing him again. "You stay away from Veronica." He said darkly, but Weevil just stepped into his face, getting close and personal. "I'm not the one she's running from."

Nothing else was said, as the couch came between them, breaking them up before it could turn into a full-fledged fight. "Move along." He said giving them little choice but to do what he said, parting ways as they cast one more dark look at each other.

(Majority of this was real interaction between Logan and Weevil in 1x20 Trip to the Dentist, credit goes to the writers.)

**Later the Next day.**

Everything seemed to be going well again for her, Logan and she had tentatively made up. That lust they felt for one another coming out as they entered his house, hands groping and lips melding. His dad had thrown him a party, outing them to his friends, but it had all been okay. It had all been okay until they had went to his guest house and she had noticed the camera in the ceiling fan, following it she made the discovery of where they went, hidden behind a bookshelf. Alone in the room, the trust she had just rebuilt with Logan vanished in a puff of smoke and she needed to get out of there. Her car was at home, Logan having picked her up, but she needed to go and she needed to go now. And she didn't, couldn't talk to Logan right now.

Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone out of it and dialed a number she never thought would become this familiar to her. It barely rung before Weevil answered, his deep voice soothing her frazzled nerves. "V."

"Can you come get me?" She did her best to keep her emotions out of her voice, but it caught in her throat and Veronica knew he caught it. Because this was Weevil and he never missed things like that, not when a voice catching or a simple look could say so much. There was a reason he was the leader of a gang, he could read people. Almost as well as she could.

"Where are you?"

"Logan's." There was a grunt on his side of the line and she was sure he was rolling his eyes. "Be out front."

There was no need to say anything else; they both knew she would be there. Veronica slipped her phone back into her pocket and headed out of the guest house wasting no time as she dashed down the drive way. She waited in the shadows until the familiar rumble of a motorcycle came towards her, it slowed to a stop in front of the gates and she hurried towards him. Weevil was pulling off his helmet as she neared him. Veronica knew she must have looked shaken because he eyed her carefully before speaking. "You alright?" He asked giving her his helmet; she turned it over in hands before she nodded her head yes. "Thanks for coming."

Veronica slipped onto the back of his bike, slipping the helmet on before she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away from the Echolls gates, racing down the dark street. Together they sped down the PCH, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Veronica felt safer right here with him than she did with anyone else. Veronica sighed at that thought because after the last 2 days she had just had and everything that had happened she was afraid to touch that thought. Sooner than she would have liked they reached the gates of her apartment. Veronica loosened her grip on his middle as they pulled to a stop; she slipped off his bike and removed the helmet from her head.

**Weevil's P.O.V **

He watched her, the glow of the street light making her blonde hair look gold as she removed his helmet from her head. She didn't say anything and it made him raise a brow at her, his dark gaze unwavering. "Two favors in one day, this must be something for the books." He said making her smile at him. "Guess I owe you now." She said drawing it out, like it bothered her that she now owed him two favors instead of one; but he pursed his lips as she did that damn head tilt thing that made his stomach tighten up. "Only an explanation." He wasn't one to push, but she also wasn't one to come to him for something, let alone a ride; common sense told him to leave it, but his feelings for her made him made him want to know. "So chica, what did Echolls do this time?" He asked waiting, after all if the other had so much as touched her he was going to wish he was never born.

Studying the girl in front of him he wondered when he had developed feelings for her, probably somewhere between the time she'd called him a dork at Dog Beach and the first time she'd gotten him out of jail. He was fine keeping how he felt to himself, after all he had feelings for Lilly and well look how well that had turned out, Weevil wasn't going to think Veronica was interested in him. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up at her expectantly. "It's a long story…"Veronica murmured avoiding his gaze. "So shorten it." Was all he said as he waited, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to talk. "A year ago, I went to Shelley Pomroy's party and someone slipped GHB into my drink." His face went from blank to hard in a second, the idea of someone drugging her making him pissed. "I investigated everything and it…the GHB was Logan's." She fell silent as he tried to remain calm. "I was raped…or I thought it was but it was Duncan and I and he was also drugged…he said it was consensual. Everything is a mess Eli…"

Surprise hit him when she said his real name, not the nickname everyone used when they addressed him. Opening his mouth to say something she shook her head and spoke again. "We had patched things up, until I found camera's in his guest house." She didn't need to say anything else, anger flashed through him and he balled his hands into tight fists. Veronica reached out and touched a hand to his arm; he looked at it before un-clenching one of his fists and taking her hand in his. "You need me to send him a message chica?" He asked her, brown eyes looking up and colliding with blue as she shook her head. "No, I'm done with him." He raised a brow, unsure if he believed her or not. But she bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you again Weevil, for everything." He nodded his head and reluctantly let go of her hand. "Don't mention it." He said gently as she took a step back from him, he slipped his helmet onto his head, waved and peeled out into the darkened street, wondering how tomorrow was going to change.

**A/N: So this is part one of what I have written so far. I was pretty hesitant in publishing it, mainly because I worry about not doing the characters any justice. But here it is... I hope it's enjoyed and I will probably have the next part up right after this. **


	2. Say Tenish

**Part 2**

Over the summer and the days leading back up to school, things had fallen back into the same routine for Veronica, she worked for dad and went to school only now she worked at the Hut as well. Avoiding Logan had only lasted a few days before they had fought and had fallen back into the same old routine, he would say something rude and she'd keep going doing her best to just deal…but there was something different than before. Weevil. He was never far from her; they hung out and would text off and on throughout the summer and when school started again he'd be in the parking lot with his boys in the morning, or lingering in the halls between classes and during lunch time he would be standing in his usual spot against the wall, surrounded by the PCHer's. However their eyes always sought each other out as if to make sure they were both there and safe.

The most noticeable difference was the times that they now talked openly, over the summer they'd hung out and his boys had quickly become used to her being around. Be it in the Barro's or at Dog Beach. So when school started and he would talk to her in the halls, be it to just check up on her or to shoot the shit around. But it wasn't one sided, Veronica would do the same to him; they talked about random things making each other laugh with their usual banter. She had no idea what they were doing but Veronica liked it either way. A smile slipped across her lips as she sat in the quad at lunch, so lost in thought she didn't notice Wallace sitting down in his usual spot. "Earth to Mars." He said laughing at the joke he thought never got old. "Veronica?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up and rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry what where you saying?"

"I was saying that this stake out of yours tonight sounds a little more dangerous than usual." Wallace said making her frown. "It's no different than any other one." Veronica said looking at him like he was off his rocker. "Yeah but you mentioned this guy had a lengthy record." She shrugged. "It's just an everyday stake out at the Camelot Wallace." He sighed and she looked back across the quad keeping her face blank as she noticed that Weevil was gone from his usual spot at the back wall she looked back at Wallace. "I go wait, snap the money shot and go home, you know how it goes." She didn't get why Wallace was so worried, she had done this so many times she could do it in her sleep.

Veronica gathered her things. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He sighed and said okay as she headed away from him, walking past the 09er table as she went she ignored the comments they shot at her they stung less now than they had a year ago. She barely heard them talking to her back as she headed into the school heading towards her locker she smirked when she felt a familiar presence behind her, the smell of leather, oil and something uniquely Weevil, uniquely Eli. "Veronica, I need a favor." She sighed as something in the pit of her stomach dropped that she refused to touch on as he spoke. "I can meet you after school." She said looking over her shoulder at him, but he had a look on his face and was shaking his head. "It'll only take a second, Auto shop is empty, meet me there." Veronica didn't get a chance to protest, he was already headed down the hall towards the empty classroom. She followed after him, giving him time to disappear before she did so; they may talk all the time and cast looks at each other over the quad but they still kept up general appearances. After all he was the leader of the PCHers and she was Veronica Mars, girl detective and she had no idea what they were doing. And it was more fun to keep the people guessing.

She entered the room; standing at the entrance as the door closed behind her the room was dark and smelled heavily of oil and grease. A light turned on over one of the cars and she looked over, as she did her best to keep her smile of her face. "What can I do for you Weevil?" She kept her tone light and even to hide that her heart was racing, they hadn't felt the need to meet up in empty classrooms since last year, that they hung out and talked on the phone meant that most favors were asked on the phone usually. Crossing her arms over her chest she was careful not to lean on anything, making sure she didn't get grease on her clothing looking around she was momentarily distracted and didn't notice Weevil approaching her. He leaned against the wall next to her, his brown eyes focused on her, and she raised a brow. "Well?" She asked tilting her head in question.

"Well V, I got this text earlier and I was hoping you could explain it to me." He said with a grin, a smile played across her lips as she tapped her lip with her finger. "Weevil, if you didn't know how to read you should have talked to someone sooner." He shook his head and smirked at her. "Har har. Laugh it up V." She laughed a bit more and then sobered. "Which text were you referring to?" He kept his face rather neutral as he spoke to her. "Well you see, I asked this little blonde chica if she would be interested in hanging out tonight and I think she turned me down for a stake out." He shook his head. "And I just can't understand the reason why." She made an 'O' with her lips and nodded her head.

"Yeah about that, I don't think she was blowing you off." Veronica said with a sheepish grin. "I think it was just a big misunderstanding." He crossed his arms over his wide chest, his eyes never leaving her face. "A misunderstanding you say? And what was it supposed to say?" He asked moving a little closer to her, his hands slipping into his pockets the only sign that he was a little unsure of what to expect from this conversation. "Well I think if you would have waited a little longer you would have gotten a message that said something like. 'You can join in on the stake out." She smiled at him as he seemed to think about it, running his hand over his chin. "Say tenish?" She tried again offering a time, usually she kept her stake outs between her and Backup, but the idea of Weevil being with her made her heart race.

He stepped closer, and she sucked in a lungful of air. She could smell a hint of his cologne in the air and it made her feel warm and safe and she was almost afraid to break whatever spell was going on between them by speaking especially as he leaned in closer. "I'm going to kiss you now, V." A million things popped into her mind to say but she never got the chance because he was doing exactly as he said he would. Warm lips met hers as hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, Veronica didn't protest at all; in fact she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself even closer to him a soft moan escaping her lips as he deepened the kiss.

The bell ring and she pulled away. "About time…" She murmured as she fought to gain control of her rapid breathing, he laughed and stepped close again pressing another kiss to her lips. Veronica reluctantly pulled away again a hand on his chest. "Coffee, bring coffee." She said her chest still rose and fell rapidly as she pressed her lips to his again. "Oh don't worry chica, I can think of several ways to keep you awake tonight." She grinned and pushed him gently. "Coffee Weevil, and I mean it." She grinned at him and stepped away. "I have class now and so do you." He made a reach for her and she side stepped him. "Alright alright." He shook his head and opened the door for her. "I'll see you later tonight V." He said looking her over, making no effort to hide that he was checking her out. "My place at ten." She said again before she disappeared down the hall and headed to her classroom.

**Weevil's P.O.V**

He could still taste Veronica on his lips; he'd been waiting to kiss her for a good two months maybe longer. And the kiss in the Auto shop wasn't long enough for him, that being said he was looking forward to later tonight. Weevil had been spending a lot of time talking and texting Veronica, they even hung out from time to time when they weren't busy. He had things to do with the PCHer's and she had her own things. So the fact that she was inviting him to join in on a stake out made him well aware that their worlds were mingling in a very interesting way and he had to admit he liked it.

That being said the rest of his day seemed to drag on and on, and by the time it was time to go he was beyond ready, though he could have skipped out on school earlier but his desire to see Veronica even in passing in the hall way was too much for him to pass up, and if he got to have a fun interaction with Echolls while he was at it, well so be it. Leaning against the lockers across from hers Weevil watched as Veronica changed out her books and slipped the new ones into her bag, he knew she was aware of him looking at her but she played it off or at least Veronica seemed to be. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Her words held no bite and he would guess that there was a smile playing across her lips and he couldn't help but push himself off the wall and walk towards her. "Don't worry baby, I got a clear picture."

She huffed and pushed on his shoulder. "Oh you…" She said playfully as they walked together. "The way you're hanging around all the time I'd almost think you like me."

"Like, like is a big word there V, I'd say think fondly of you." Weevil said his tone light and teasing, as they walked together down through the hallway.

"Ouch, that hurts." There was no hurt in her tone and she cast a smile over her shoulder at him as she headed towards her car. When she got there she turned and held up both her hands symbolizing ten o'clock. He gave her a lopsided smirk and nodded his head, hands going into his pockets as watched her pull out before going to his bike.

"Hey Paco." Weevil almost groaned but he held it in as he turned, leaning against his bike.

"If it isn't my favorite 09er." Sarcasm heavily laced his words.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Veronica."

He seemed to ponder what he said. "You spout a lot a shit Echolls, I don't even pay attention to the things coming out of your mouth."

"Maybe you should start."

"I just don't see how me talking to V is any of your business." He slipped his leg over to the other side of the bike and reached for his helmet. "She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Veronica is my business Paco, I'm beginning to think you have a thing for my left overs." Weevil shook his head.

"This sounds familiar, are you recycling material Echolls." He slipped his helmet on and lifted the visor. "I'll tell you what Echolls, I will stay away from Veronica when she asks me to do so. Until that day, whatever her and I do is not and will not being any of your business, do you understand me?" He cast him a threatening glare.

"Whatever you say, Paco. But you aren't really her type." It was supposed to be a final dig he was sure but he just smirked. "I think you're worried that I might just end up being her type." Which he was hoping was exactly the case. Because he planned to explore this to the fullest, the kiss they shared in the auto shop wouldn't be the last if he could help it.

**A/N: Well this is part two. I should have part three up soon. Read and review if you want too. I hope it's okay :)**


	3. Can You Handle It

**Part Three**

Veronica had never spent so much time picking out what to wear out on a stack out; it was slightly ridiculous all she was going to do was sit in a car. She thought trying to reason herself as she pulled the shirt she'd been wearing at school back on, it wasn't like Weevil was going to care what she was wearing he probably wouldn't even notice…but then this was different from the other times they had hung out. Before they didn't have a steamy kiss hanging between them and oh what a kiss it had been. "Jeez Veronica calm yourself." Veronica said to herself as she looked at the clock and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her should she doubled checked the contents making sure she had everything she needed. Including her Taser, not because of Weevil but just because it was always better to have it.

Walking out of her room she stopped in the kitchen to give her dad a hug. "Don't wait up." She said as she headed for the door. "Veronica be safe okay?" Keith said as he watched her, raising a brow when she didn't grab Back Up's leash. "Not bringing Back Up?" He asked frown on his face. "Not tonight, but don't worry I have muscle coming with me." She said as she headed out the door, avoiding answering any more of his questions he would know who it was as soon as he left the house to work on his own case tonight, since the black and chrome bike would be sitting in her usual spot. As much as hanging out with Weevil concerned her father, since the summer he had loosened up some and had grown used to see the boy around.

Veronica was just putting her bag in the back seat when the familiar rumble filled the air; he pulled up next to her car, face covered by his helmet. She turned her slim body around so she could lean against her car arms crossed over her chest as he removed his helmet. "Right on time." Veronica said as he handed her the bike helmet so she could put it in her back seat. "Well you know, punctuality is a big deal for us bikers." He said casting her, his usual smirk as he got off the bike and reached into one of the side bags, holding out a thermos of what she was going to assume was coffee.

She put the helmet in the back and then reached for the thermos, but he held it away from her. "You're gonna have to work for it." Weevil said as he looked her over, his eyes taking in every inch of her body before he looked back at her face as Veronica leaned closer. "Oh and what did you have in mind _vato." _He shook his head as she called him dude which made her smile. She might not know a lot of Spanish but she did enjoy using what she did know from time to time, she had even been practicing a little so that when she was at his house she didn't feel so lost when he talked to his abuela and cousins. But that was her secret, and he didn't need to know.

"Come here and I'll show you." He wiggled his brows suggestively; she looked up to her apartment where she could almost feel her dad watching but went anyway leaning in real close to him before reaching up and snatching the thermos before dashing away with a laugh. "Come on." She said as she stepped back and closed the passenger door and opened hers. Watching as he shook his head but followed suit, walking around the passenger side and getting in his attention on her. "That was smooth V." He said referring to the way she had just gotten the thermos from him. "That's what they say, Veronica Mars, she's so smooth." A snort was his reaction as he shook his head and she pulled out of her parking space. "Is that what they say?"

She didn't comment, just headed towards the Camelot. She didn't need to start the stake out by following her client's husband here; she knew this was where he would be. The wife had been more than helpful in planting a bug on the car for easy tracking. She looked down at her phone to double-check the signal and sure enough the little light was flashing at the Camelot, stopping at a red light she looked over at Weevil who was fiddling with her radio and shook her head. "There's never anything good on at this time of night." Veronica said with a slight shrug. It was what it was, and those were the facts.

"So what do you do with yourself on these lovely little stake outs?"

Veronica looked over at him at his question, and then looked back at the road as she drove the last few blocks to their destination. "Usually, I drink a lot of coffee and do some studying." But she was also usually alone during them so that greatly affected her ability to do things. Weevil grunted as she pulled into a space and turned the car off. "Please tell me, you have something else planned for tonight?"

She seemed to think about it a little too long causing his face to drop and her to laugh. "I don't usually have company, but honestly there isn't all that much to do. Let's just hope we get the money shot sooner than later." She leaned back in her seat and looked at Weevil a smile on her face. "And when we get this money shot?" He asked looking at her. "Well we'll just have to see wont we?" She really had nothing planned, and well as much as she would like to climb over the seat and kiss him again, Veronica wasn't sure if that's how their relationship was now.

**Weevil's P.O.V**

Two hours, they'd been sitting in her car for two hours now, he looked at the dash and the clock showed midnight…it had flown by and he wasn't really sure how that had happened; one minute it was ten and now it was twelve. They didn't have much to do but they had spent a lot of time talking, getting to know things about each other that they hadn't known previously. He learned that her mom had split, taking the money she had saved for college and then another fifty grand, he also learned that she had made a deal with Celeste Kane to get him out of jail that time he'd broken into their house. He'd shared some things about himself too.

He told her how he had come to live with his abuela and how it was his job to make things as easy one her as possible. She gave him a look and he shrugged. Some things were easier said than done but that wasn't the point. Leaning back in the seat he shifted trying to make himself comfortable again. "So V about…" He never got to finish, suddenly the petite blonde was on alert her camera out and poised, ready for the shot. "There he is. " She said an excited note in her voice that had him sitting straighter; she mumbled a few words that he didn't catch as she took a few shots. Whoever he was with was shielded and he wasn't sure how she was going to get a shot of them doing anything incriminating, when he could barely even tell there was someone else there. "Got it." Veronica said looking at him with a beaming smile. "Let blow this pop stand." She handed him the camera that he took and set in his lap as she started the car and pulled away from the curb, heading down the street.

His adrenalin was running on high, and all he had done was sit beside her Weevil could only imagine how she was doing. He picked up the camera and looked through the pictures, shaking his head; she really had gotten the money shot. There it was two people he didn't know shoving their tongues down each other's throats. "Remind me to keep you on my good side." She looked over at him and grinned. "Don't you worry, I already have more than enough dirt on you, I don't need more." She was teasing, they both knew it, but it still sent a shiver down his spin, Veronica was far too smart and it always led to trouble.

Far too soon they were pulling into her parking spot, his bike sat gleaming in the darkness and he bit back a sigh wishing that the stake out had lasted longer if only so he could have brought up that kiss. They sat there in silence for a few moments before she turned to look at him, opened her mouth to say something before closing it. Always being an opportunist he leaned close reached up and cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him as she tried to lean closer to him but the console was in the way. Groaning he pulled away. "Dammit V." Weevil said as he trailed his lips down her neck; she moaned softly and gripped at his shoulders, making him close his eyes and bite back a groan of his own. "Eli."

His name on her lips was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, but eventually he pulled back, brown eyes met blue ones and he smiled at her. "What are we doing Veronica?" He asked not breaking their gaze. "I thought that was clear, we're making out in my car." She said trailing her fingers along the back of his neck, making him shiver. "I got that, and am enjoying it. But what does it mean?" He was a pretty simple guy but he liked her more than he probably should. A tiny sigh left her lips and she pulled her arms from around his neck, which only gave him the chance to take her hand in his. "Well what do you want to mean?" Veronica asked looking at him again and then down to their hands. "Think you could handle being the girlfriend to the leader of the PCHer's?"

Veronica smiled and looked at him. "I can, do you think that you can handle me?" She shook her head and smiled playfully at him. "Bring it on." He said leaning over her and kissing her again when he pulled back he looked up to apartment where the lights were still on. "The sheriff is probably watching isn't he." Weevil said shaking his head as he grabbed the empty thermos and reached for the door handle. "Former sheriff and yes more than likely." She followed suit and got out of the car, grabbing her bag and camera along with his helmet. He was already waiting at his bike when she got out and handed him his helmet, he took it and held it against the tank before beckoning her over with a move of his head. "Come here."

Veronica did as he asked, moving forward she wrapped her arms around him when he pulled her close with a free hand; he kissed her one last time before pulling apart. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. " He said making to put on his helmet. "Wait, before we show the world that we're together. Let me tell Wallace." He raised a brow but nodded. "Do what you got to, but I won't be hiding us." There was an edge to his voice that he tried to hide, but she caught it. "I'm not asking you too. Just let me tell Wallace and Mac first. And you can tell your boys, so when I come up to you at lunch they aren't surprised." Veronica said and he nodded it made sense. "Alright. Sleep well V." He slipped on his helmet and started his bike. "See you tomorrow Eli." And then he was watching her walk away, up into her apartment before he was pulling away and heading back to the barro's he needed to talk to the boys before tomorrow.

**A/N: And here's another part to the story up and ready. I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen next so the next part may take a while to get up. But I hope this is okay and everyone enjoys it. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. You Found Trouble

**Part Four**

Veronica felt a nervous flutter pass through her stomach as she pulled into the school parking lot, one she couldn't really put her finger on; she knew she wasn't nervous about being Eli's girlfriend that made her heart race and her body heat up. No she was more nervous about having to tell Wallace, while he and Weevil were civil towards each other now she wasn't sure how accepting Wallace was going to be when she told him she was dating the guy who taped him to a flag pole. Pulling into an available parking spot she turned off the engine and got out, making sure the door was locked before she made her way through the parking lot towards the school. Veronica weaved her way through the crowd ignoring the people as she looked for Wallace.

"Ah there you are." She said as she caught up to him, he looked at her with a raised brow. "And there you are…" He gave her a look that said he was waiting for her to ask him for a favor and she rolled her eyes at him. "So I have something to tell you." Veronica said ignoring his expectant look. "Weevil and I, we've decided to give being a couple a go." Wallace was a silent for a moment before he nodded his head. "Can't say I didn't see it coming. He's alright." Veronica said looking at him slightly bewildered. "Okay then. I will see you later." She shook her head and a headed down the hall to her first class, lost in her own thoughts she barely registered anyone else around her.

Her morning classes passed by in a blur, from one to another while her mind was on the fact that she had yet to see Weevil which was unusual, he was never far and she usually saw him at least once in the hallways. But Veronica had yet to see. Going to her locker and emptied out her books from the first half of her day, she was just about to close her locker when she felt someone approach her smiling she closed the locker and looked to her left the smile never wavering when she saw who it was. "You miss me?" Weevil asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the black long sleeve shirt he was wearing stretched nicely across his chest and she couldn't help but look. "I was beginning to think you weren't here." She said ignoring the knowing look on his face as she leaned against her locker beside him.

"And miss today." He looked her over. "You ready?" He was asking more than that; he was asking if she was ready to make their relationship public knowledge. "Baby I was born ready." He bit back a laugh and took her hand in his before pushing off the locker with his foot; smiling Veronica wrapped his arm around her shoulder keeping her hand in his as they walked towards the café. They barely got there before she could feel the looks they were getting and the whispers started. His arm tightened and he pulled her a little closer to him. "Don't worry about it, let them talk." Veronica said as they walked. "The only people who matter to me know, and Wallace was very accepting." She was trying to soothe him, while they were both used to people whispering, it was a little different when it was in your face right away.

"I don't care what they say, oh-niners are going to talk shit no matter what. They will do well to remember that you being my girl means you have a whole group of people behind you. One wrong move…" He trailed off, but she knew where he was going with it and didn't need him to say anything. "I can take care of myself Weevil." Veronica reminded him gently, doing her best to ignore the look he gave her. "Yeah well now you don't have too." A sigh escaped her but she nodded, letting go of his hand so she could grab something to eat when she turned to ask if he was eating too Weevil was deep in conversation with Felix, and she didn't want to interfere. So she paid for her food and waited on him, Felix nodded his head and then walked off but not before giving her a nod and half smile. "Do I want to ask?" She said looking at Weevil as he walked beside her. "Just some business, don't worry it was nothing shady." Weevil said and she believed him, when they reached the quad it was pretty easy to decide where they were going sit, mainly because Wallace had a practice at lunch and Mac was off doing her own thing. So she allowed him to lead the way to where his boys where.

Veronica spotted Hector and what she was assuming to be his girlfriend with the way they were talking and how he had his hand on her leg. And the more she looked at them she realized that some of the others had girls with them too. A lot of the boys there she didn't know, so when they approached and a hush fell over them she glanced at Weevil, gaging his reaction to the silence. But this was Weevil and he played it off like it was nothing, looking at them. "Sup Weev's?"

Hector was the first to break the silence, though his attention was on her as he nodded his head in welcome. "I'm sure you all know Veronica, she's with me." Veronica smiled slightly, the tone of Weevil's voice was light but the look on his face wasn't, he was practically daring someone to speak out of line to protest what he was saying and of course he didn't have to wait long. "Since when do we just welcome an oh-niner in with open arms?" She sighed and almost rolled her eyes, she wasn't an Oh-niner, she was in the middle of both worlds and tended to blend well. But Veronica kept her mouth shut, as much as she was involved in this, these were Weevil's boys and he needed to be the one to say something.

"I wasn't aware this was a WE decision. " Weevil said his eyes on Thumper making him squirm slightly. "She's with me, end of discussion."

No one else protested as he lead the way to a seat, sitting down he faced the boys and then patted the spot beside him, indicating she should sit down. Veronica sat and Weevil made some quick introductions, the girls were friendly and welcoming and Felix made jokes about how they now had their very own detective making her smile and laugh softly. Weevil placed a hand on her thigh as he leaned in close so he could talk to only her. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Yeah, this isn't so bad." He gave her a smile. "Good." He squeezed her thigh again and she knew that he had his hand there for a reason, just like the other guys with their girlfriends; he was staking his claim making sure everyone within eye shot knew that she was his girl.

Usually that was something Veronica wouldn't have liked, the idea of being someone's property or being seen as such never sat well with her. But this was different; she didn't feel like Weevil was claiming ownership, Veronica felt like he was saying this is my girl and you mess with her and you'll be in a world of hurt. He was offering her his protection and that made her feel safe. She felt him shift beside her and lean in close, his warm breath brushing her ear. "I need to talk with the boys about some things; will you be alright with here with Sofia and Nadine?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Sure, just try to stay out of trouble." She murmured as he pressed a kiss to her lips and one to her forehead making her smile, enjoying the more affectionate side of Eli Navarro. He scoffed at her. "Pretty sure I've already found trouble." Weevil said as she pushed his shoulder. "Or trouble has already found you." She said with a smirk. "Go on, I'll see you later." He nodded his head and looked at the boys. "Let's go." Veronica watched as Weevil got up ran his hand over her arm and then walked off with the boys in tow. When Nadine and Sofia joined her at her table she nodded her head. "So you and Weevil." Sofia was the first to speak and Veronica raised a brow trying to see where she was going with this conversation. "It's about time; I've been watching the way you two interact for months now. I mean the favor for a favor thing I got, but the sexual tension." She fanned herself with hand and grinned. "I'm honestly surprised it took so long." This time it was Nadine who spoke up and Veronica shifted in her seat.

"I didn't realize so many people were watching our interactions." She said honestly, but there was no bite in her voice, just genuine surprise. "When you're the girlfriend of a PCHer, it pays to be observant; we aren't dumb we know what our boys get up too." Sofia said with a shrug like it was no big deal to her. And Veronica guessed it wasn't, Weevil's gang life and the things he did was something she knew about and being with him meant that she had to accept certain things. Not like them but accept them because it was part of who he was. "Weevil isn't like other guys though." Nadine said catching her attention. "What do you mean?" She asked as she pushed her empty tray away from them.

"He doesn't bring girls around, not once." Nadine said with a small frown on her lips. "I mean we've seen him with woman, usually at parties and such but they never last." Veronica frowned at that, if they didn't last what did that mean for them? Sofia must have read her mind because she spoke quickly. "That's why you two are different. He brought you to sit with his boys, made it more than clear that you and he are together." She smiled. "He doesn't do that, so I think he must really like you." Nadine nodded her head. "Which makes you okay in our books." Sofia said grinning at her. "Thanks." She wasn't exactly sure what else to say, but soon they slipped into an easy conversation about school and then lunch was over and she was off to her next class.

Veronica had managed to make it through one class before Veronica was pulled into the girl's bathroom, and out of order sign taped to the door. It took her a moment to register who it was and when she did the smile she'd had on her face most of the day disappeared. "What the hell are you doing with him Veronica?" Logan asked looking ready to punch something, so being Veronica she needed to push his buttons. "With who? Logan, are you seeing things again. Might want to get that checked." She said making her way to the door. "Don't play with me Veronica, you know who." He was seething and now standing in front of her exit. "I wasn't aware I needed to get my boyfriends approved by you."

"So it's true, how can you go from me or Duncan to someone like him? You've really lowered your standards."

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. "Really because where I'm standing, I've raised them." She looked at him with disgust on her face. "Now if you'll move, I have class." She didn't wait for him to do so; instead she just moved around him and opened the door and slipping out. She had expected him to come up to her, had expected him to make rude comments but it didn't make it easier to deal with.

**A/N: So this is pretty short, but I'm sick and had to work. And I just didn't want it to seem like it was dragging on and on. I think the next part to this will be set further in the future, maybe after a couple months or something. We shall see. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Stepping On Toes

**Part Five**

Weevil looked around his back yard, there was a party in full swing and he couldn't even remember what it was for exactly, someone's birthday or a graduation, at this point he didn't really care. A party was a party, even if he didn't remember what the occasion was. Because really his family didn't need an excuse to get together, t this the only difference in this party and any other was that Weevil had invited Veronica there. Sure she had been to a couple of parties with him and the boys since they had started dating, but this was different, since this was starting in the afternoon and not at night. He leaned against the porch and watched everyone talked and mingled, as he waited for Veronica to show up. She was late. "Weevil, stop scowling."

Looking up he smirked at Felix. "Where's Blondie, I thought she was showing up today." He said looking around, Weevil shrugged, after three months of dating her Weevil was getting used to her being late from time to time though she usually gave him a heads up. "Yeah I did too." There was an edge of disappointment in his voice that he didn't bother to hide from Felix, who was looking out over the back yard, he smiled and nudged him. "Look alive, lover boy your girl is here." Weevil looked up and then gave him a shove. "Shut it." He said giving him a warning look, though Felix was probably the only one who actually got away with teasing him about Veronica.

Shaking his head he stepped of the porch, moving around the people in his yard so he could meet her at the gate. "I'm late, I'm sorry I had to stop off at the office to do something for dad." She said rambling which made him smile. "Come here mami." Weevil said as he opened the gate and pulled her into his arms, Veronica wound her arms around his neck before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips ignoring the catcalls and whistles coming from the men at the party. "Hi." Was all Veronica said when he pulled away, looking at her. "Hi." This was one of his favorite things, having her in his arms like this. "You hungry?" He asked as he reluctantly let her go, only to have her take his hand in her own.

"I could eat." Veronica said as he lead the way through the hordes of people, she was more comfortable with his family and friends now than she had been the first time she was here, in fact she even stopped to exchange playful banter with Felix and Hector and it made Weevil feel good. He knew it had taken both her and his boys to warm up to each other; they were worried she was going to get them into trouble and she was worried because of what they were. But he did good keeping them separate and when he couldn't she seemed to understand; even then Weevil knew he was slowly being fazed out. There was someone on the inside that was doing shit behind his back, and it was just a matter of time till they made a move. "Eli?"

Weevil snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at Veronica, who had a concern look on her face. "Sorry babe, lost in thought. Let's get something to eat. Abuela made tamales and a bunch of other great food." He said resting his hand against her lower back, just beneath her shirt a smirk tugged at his lips when she shivered at the skin on skin contact. "Well the tamales are a must, in fact I think I might ask her to teach me how to make them." Weevil gave Veronica a look and she shrugged reaching out and rubbing his belly. "I have to know how to feed you properly." At her words he laughed and shook his head. "Almost sounds like you plan on keeping me around."

She did her little head tilt and tapped her lip in thought, making him melt on the inside. "Almost." Veronica said with a smile behind her finger, rolling his eyes he continued to lead the way into the house where the food was spread out on the table in true buffet style. Removing his hand from her back he grabbed them both a paper plate and handed it to her. "I should have brought something too." She said a small frown tugging at her lips. "Easy chica there's no need to worry about it, we have plenty of food." Weevil stated as he added some things to his plate before slipping into the conversation that was happening around the table.

**Veronica's P.O.V**

The party was in full swing still, even though it was getting late. People where dancing and standing around just talking among themselves. Veronica was watching Weevil dance with his niece, it was probably the cutest thing she had seen him do, and in the last three months she had witness his softer side. A side she now knew he reserved for his familia and now her. He'd shown it to her many times, showing up at the office with coffee and a snack just because he knew she was going to be there late. On their one month he had given her flowers but the best thing about him, was that he didn't press for sex because even though Veronica had figured out the events around Shelley Pomroy's party she wasn't ready.

Or she hadn't been when they had first talked about it, his willingness to wait as long as she need him to was something that surprised her, it shouldn't have. But it had. Watching him now though Veronica knew she was ready, he set Ofelia down and walked towards her the smile still on his lips as he grabbed the beer he had left on the table and brought it to his lips. "Having fun babe?" He asked before taking a long pull of his drink, leaning back against Veronica smiled. "I am actually." She admitted liking the way he rested his hand on her shoulder so his thumb brushed the back of her neck and his fingers rested just below her collar-bone. "I saw you dance with tio Milo." She shrugged. "I managed to not step on his feet."

"That's great, so I shouldn't worry about you stepping on mine then." Weevil said before finishing up his beer, setting the empty bottle back on the table he reached for her hand despite the fact that Veronica was shaking her head. "Eli…" Sighing Veronica followed him to wear other couples had gathered to dance, the music had turned soft, and he pulled her close to his body, a hand at the small of her back while Veronica wrapped one of her arms around his neck, letting her small hand rest against the base of his neck while he brought their linked hands up so that they rested against his chest. "Just dance with me." Smiling softly Veronica nodded her head and then rested it against his shoulder, their bodies as close as possible while still being able to dance.

They danced in silence content to just soak up the feel of each other, and as one song changed into another Veronica sighed happily. She tried not to compare her relationships, they had all been different. Logan was all about being Epic, Duncan was reliable and Troy had just been something new. This was right here in Eli's arm's was all of them. He was loyal to a fault, and reliable. Every day was something new and they even had their share of 'epicness'. They argued about his criminal activities and her going out and putting herself in danger, but the fights never lasted and neither could seem to stay mad at the other for very long. "What are you thinking about?" Weevil's voice cut through her thoughts and she smiled up at him. "Us." One word that said so much and so little all at the same time.

He made an hmm sound, that made his chest vibrate. "What about us?" He asked caution in his voice like he was afraid of what she was going to say. "Just us, nothing bad, all kinds of good." Veronica said as she stepped away as the song ended so she could look up into his brown eyes. He nodded his head and looked around them; the party goers had started to leave only a few people lingered to help clean up some of the mess. "I guess I should get you home soon." He said reluctantly, because there was no reason for him to follow since she drove herself here, tilting her head she gave him a shy smile. "Or I could stay…"

Surprise and then interest filled his eyes, his face otherwise neutral. "What about the sheriff?" He asked like he wasn't going to risk getting shot. "He likes you now, and he's away. Bail jumper, work calls and he won't be home till Monday." He seemed to take that in, nodding his head. It wasn't like she had never spent the night with him before; they had fallen asleep watching movies a few times, but maybe he seemed to catch the underlining note in her tone. "Well then, help me tidy up a bit and then we can head inside maybe watch a movie or something before bed." Weevil said even though it was already late and they both knew that a movie probably wasn't going to happen she helped him tidy up the back yard before slipping inside to help Letty put away the extra food.

"You are good for my Elias." Letty said making Veronica blink in surprise, she didn't really know what to say. "You have done good for him, and not just by getting him out of jail." A frown tugged on her lips as she fixed a lid onto the container before she spoke. "He's been good for me; he's shown me what it's like to be someone's partner." Veronica handed her a couple of containers before slipping some of the dirty dishes into the sink. "You mean a lot to him." Letty said and she smiled. "He means a lot to me as well." The conversation stopped there, switching to them cleaning up silently, when Weevil walked into the house his abuela pointed at him. "You will do the dishes right?" she asked looking tired and ready to sleep. "Of course, go to bed abuela."

Veronica watched as he walked to his grandmother, pressed a kiss to her forehead and sent her off to her room to get some sleep. "abuela de buenas noches" He said as she headed to her room. "Buenas noches." And then she was gone leaving them alone. "You wash and I dry?" Veronica asked as she grabbed a tea towel as he came over to the sink. "Sure." Weevil got to work washing dishes and setting them on the counter for her to dry, quickly falling into a rhythm they washed, dried and put away all the dishes with only the sound of the radio filling the room. Veronica hung the wet towel up on its hook before turning her body towards his. "Are you tired?" She asked looking at him.

"A little, come on and I'll dig you up something to wear." Veronica nodded her head and followed after him, her thoughts where scattered all over the place and she wondered how to tell him she was ready to take the next step…did she tell him or did she just let it happen? Stepping into his room she looked around, it was exactly how she remembered it, right down to the rumbled blankets on his bed. Sitting on the edge while Weevil went to his dresser, digging around Weevil pulled out one of his t-shirts and tossed it at her, laughing when it hit her. "Good catch V. "He said and Veronica laughed with him. "What can I say, catch was always my sport." He snorted at her words but went back to looking in his drawer; his back to her Veronica took the time to pull the sweater she'd been wearing off before removing the t-shirt she wore under it off. He turned back at that moment, holding a pair of boxers in his hand. Weevil never took his eyes off her sitting there in her black bra as he tossed the boxers onto the bed next to her and closed the distance between them.

She watched him as he seemed to bite back a moan as he reached out and trailed his fingers down the side of her neck and over her collar-bone. Veronica's breath caught in her throat and she shivered at his touch. "God damn V, you're beautiful." A blush rose across her cheeks as she reached out to him, wrapping her hands in his shirt and pulling him down to her. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, hands wandered across bare skin as she lay down, bringing him with her. Veronica helped him remove his shirt tossing it to the floor before she explored the newly exposed skin; she knew all of his tattoos loved how she could feel the difference in the skin, how every place that held ink was slightly raised beneath her fingertips.

His lips moved from her lip down to her neck, Veronica arched against him and moaned softly. "Eli." His name slipped off Veronica's lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist keeping his body against hers. Her hands traveled over his back and down to Weevil's stomach making him moan as her fingers found the button on his jeans, popping it open and making him still. Veronica watched as he took her hands into his, breathing erratic. "We have stop here, or I won't be able too." She could tell how badly he wanted this, and she wondered if he could tell that she did too. "I don't want you too." Veronica smiled confidently and reached behind her, unhooking her bra…

**A/N: Leaving it there because who doesn't like a good ole cliff hanger…I'll more than likely pick up from this point in the next update. So, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also this is in the future, three months has passed since they started dating. **


	6. Changed My Mind

**A/N: Leaving it there because who doesn't like a good ole cliff hanger…I'll more than likely pick up from this point in the next update. So, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it. J**

**Part Six**

If this was cloud nine she didn't want off it, was the first thought in Veronica's head as she came down from her high, her body was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and she was still trying to catch her breath. Turning her head to look at Weevil she smiled, he had a grin on his face and his eyes were closed and he had his arm slung over her bare stomach keeping her close to him. "You look smug." Veronica said her voice still held that husky quality to it and she was clearly smiling still. "I am." Weevil said as he opened his eyes and propped his head on his arm, lifting the hand that was draped over her belly he ran his hand over her torso a smug grin on his lips as her muscles moved under his fingers.

"Tan sensible." Weevil said with a sigh as he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her lips, as he mumbled a few other things in Spanish, it drove something in her crazy when he did. Even though she could barely understand what he was saying it excited her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and he rested his head on her chest. "Are you okay?" He asked in the silence of the room and she had to bite back a chuckle. "You were there; you know I'm more than okay." Veronica teased, gasping when he pinched her overly sensitive nipple at her remark. "That's not what I meant." He said before pressing a kiss to her belly. "I'm great, better then great."

"Te amo." He said it softly, like he was almost afraid she would hear him, but then he also said it in Spanish like he was hoping she wouldn't know what he said, but she heard him and she knew. Veronica sucked in a quick breathe then let it out. "Say it again." Blue eyes watched as Weevil lifted his head to look at her, uncertainty in his eyes. "Te amo." Licking her lips Veronica smile. "I love you too." And she did, she'd known it for a while…but one didn't just profess their love for a leader of a gang. He searched her face, and then grinned. "Yeah?" Veronica nodded her head. "Yeah." Still grinning he pressed a kiss to her lips, laying down and pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her. "Goodnight Veronica."

"Goodnight Eli." Veronica whispered as she snuggled into his body, her arm going around his waist and her legs tangling with his. All that covered them was a sheet and while she usually would have been cold, he had more than enough body heat for the two of them and Veronica managed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Weevil's P.O.V**

Weevil had woken up pretty early, but he hadn't made any move to get out of bed no he just laid there watching Veronica sleep, she was curled up against his chest her blonde hair fanned out behind her on his pillow. She looked stunning, a sigh escaped his lips as he pressed them to her forehead; he was still in awe over last night. Weevil had imagined sex with her several times, what guy didn't? And the fact that she was hot as hell and his lady made it even better. But every fantasy or dream didn't even come close to the real thing, and though he wouldn't admit it to his buddies, walking up with Veronica in his arms was probably better than the sex.

Looking at the alarm clock he bit back a grunt, as he slowly separated himself from Veronica's grip so he could get out of bed, finding a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater he silently dressed and left his room making sure Veronica was still covered and asleep. He gave her one more look over before he left his room, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked into the kitchen smiling at his abuela. "Morning." He said as he went for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup before he went looking for another mug for Veronica. "Good morning Eli, you're up earlier than usual." Weevil nodded his head. "Veronica has to be up and home soon, so I thought I would get a head start."

Letty raised her brow at him and looked towards his room, but a small smile was on her face. Scowling he raised a brow. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing mijo, it is just nice to see you settling down." Weevil acted like he had no idea what she was talking about as he sipped his coffee before setting it down and going to the fridge for the milk so he could make Veronica's. "She is special to you, isn't she?" Letty asked looking at him over her own cup of coffee. Weevil walked back to the coffee he placed on the counter before he nodded his head. "Very." Weevil wasn't really one to open up; he didn't really know how to however that wasn't new to Letty. "I will make you two breakfast. Eggs okay?" Weevil shook his head as he picked up both mugs. "Don't worry abuela, we can heat up some left overs. V usually eats and runs." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked towards his room.

Carefully maneuvering the mugs he got the door open, closing it again with his foot he walked to his bed, setting down both mugs on the night stand Weevil sat on the edge of his bed looking down at Veronica who was still slumbering peacefully. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning." Weevil said softly as he reached out and smoothed some of her hair back and kissed her forehead again speaking softly to her. "You going to get up?" She sifted against him and sighed. "Do I smell coffee?" Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, and Weevil grinned at how sexy it was but he was busy laughing at her question. "Two sugar and milk." Was all he said though as she opened her blue eyes and looked at him, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and blinked before reaching for her coffee. Shaking his head Weevil grabbed it and handed her the mug.

Veronica was silent as she took a few sips of the hot brew, and then handed it back to Weevil, who set it back with his on the small night stand. He watched as she lay back down and smiled at him. "I could get used to this." He looked at her with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" Veronica nodded. "Mhm, who wouldn't want a sexy man bringing them coffee in the morning?" Rolling his eyes he grabbed his own mug and took a long sip of the black brew. "What about the rest of it?" He asked a little hesitantly, he was still worried that she might regret sleeping with him…even though they had been together for three months now, he still worried she was going to wake up one morning and realize she would rather have the lifestyle she'd had when she was dating a rich oh-niner.

She tapped her lip and smiled cheekily. "Oh that too, I think I'll keep you and your big ole' hog." Biting back a laugh he crawled under the covers with her. "I told you, it's legendary." He wiggled his brows suggestively making her push his shoulder. "Guess that means we have to go to prom together, since I'm already your girlfriend." Weevil rolled his eyes remember rather clearly the first conversation they had ever had with one another. "Can we skip prom and go right to the after party?" He asked, seriously, though he really didn't think prom was her thing. "After party sounds perfect." Relief flooded him and he reached out, pulling her against his body closing his eyes as she snuggled against him. "I thought we were getting up." She said with a soft laugh when he held her tighter and shook his head. "Changed my mind. "

And so he had, not long after he wrapped her in his arms, both Weevil and Veronica where asleep again. Just holding one another.

**A/N: I know this is pretty short, but it's the last of this part of the story, I will more than likely start the sequel tonight, taking place after he get's arrested for Thumpers disappearance/murder, and then back out. Are they still together, if they are what are they dealing with now?**


End file.
